The invention relates to pumps and more specifically to vibratory pumps in which the flow output from the pump can be varied by varying the oscillation of a vibration generator connected to the pump.
The present invention is a vibratory pump in which the outgoing flow from the pump can be altered by changing the oscillation of the vibration generator connected to the pump. The vibration generator moves a plunger within a housing for the pump, such that the plunger repeatedly contacts a flexible diaphragm also disposed within the pump housing. The repeated contact of the plunger with the diaphragm urges the liquid to be pumped through an opening in the diaphragm into an outlet chamber connected to the housing from which the liquid is discharged. The frequency at which the vibration generator operates can be varied by altering the operation of a pulse generator connected to the vibration generator. In this manner, the pump can supply as large or as little a fluid flow from the pump as necessary for the desired application.